Confesionario
by Some Certain Silvertounge
Summary: Una manera distinta de ser salvado o limpiar los pecados. *KakuHidan*


Un joven moreno va caminando rumbo a la iglesia, su mirada verde esta enfocada en el suelo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Al llegar toma lugar en una de las últimas filas de ese lugar santo.

-¡Hermanos, el señor los guiara por el camino del bien! Recuerden que el señor es mi pastor – gritaba el joven cura albino de ojos violetas.

-Beee – Kakuzu fingió ser un borrego, causando unas pocas risas en los religiosos.

La misa siguió como siempre, algunos ya cabeceaban del sueño y otros ya se estaban quedando dormidos, prueba de ello es el joven ojiverde.

-Bien, eso es todo por hoy. Recuerden que la casa del señor esta abierta a todos ustedes, amen – tan rápido como dijo esa última palabra, todos se fueron corriendo, el joven albino solo terminaba de recoger la copa del vino y lo demás. Pero noto que aun la iglesia seguía ocupada.

-Oye pecador, ya te puedes ir.

-¿No que la casa del señor siempre estaba abierta para todos?

-Si, pero el señor también tiene ropa que lavar – el moreno suspiro, ya estaba por irse cuando la voz del menor le llamo.

-Bueno, el confesionario aun trabaja un par de minutos extra, así que ven y limpia tu alma.

-Pues vera… yo…

-Ya sin tantos rodeos, mierda.

-Tú no puedes maldecir, ¿No se supone que son santos?

-Ya, ya, omitamos detalles. Ahora, dime, ¿Por qué tu alma esta sucia?

-Por que… ¡Soy gay! ¿Si?, no me importa… Anoche me pase de copas junto con Kisame, luego fuimos al baño y me empezó a besar, y no se como fue que terminamos los dos en un motel barato.

-Tú…

-¿Si? – miro un poco al albino.

-¡Pecador! ¡Arderás en las llamas del infierno por tal insolencia al señor!

-Que consuelo, yo me largo.

-Espera, ¿A dónde vas?

-Me haré musulmán, católico, judío o lo que sea, pero que acepte a los homosexuales – da media vuelta para irse, pero el brazo del otro se lo impide.

-Espera, tu alma aun puede ser salvada, solo tienes que tomar mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué…? – Miro atónito como el monje se quitaba la estola y se abría la ropa dejando ver su formado pecho blanco.- _¿Cómo puede ser cura?_

-Tómame, si tomas este cuerpo bendecido por dios, seguro te salvaras – no respondió, solo beso los labios del otro, hurgando con su lengua mientras sus manos se deshacían del resto de la ropa. Las manos ajenas viajan de un lado para otro, excitándole.

Una vez sin ropas y apoyados en una de las butacas largas, el moreno comenzó a practicarle sexo oral al monje.

-Así hijo mío, bebe de mi para que te salves…ahh – ligeras gotas saladas y amargas llegan a la boca del otro, sabe que no falta mucho para que acabe, el sabor amargo del semen inunda su boca, sin protesta se lo traga.

-Ahora…es el momento crucial, tómame – no puede ignorar las suplicas, prácticamente le esta gritando que se lo coja ahí mismo. De una sola embestida lo penetra, sintiendo la estrechez del otro.

-Ughh… que rico – embiste sin importar que, el otro también goza, ambos están en el punto máximo de placer.

-Joder…ahh, así pecador, salva tu alma con mi…ahh cuerpo.

-Jodido religioso resultaste…ser, estas apretado – da una fuerte embestida.

-Así, ahí…dale ahí – sus caderas se mueven al compás de las de su amante, falta poco para el orgasmo.

-Ahh… !Agh! – el religioso se corre entre ambos vientres y el ojiverde dentro del peliblanco

-Ya…tu alma esta salvada.

-Gracias…jum – trata de salir del interior del otro, pero no puede.

-Tu alma ahora es mía – un par de cuernos y cola le salen de improvisto.

-¡¿Qué mierda?!

Despierta agitado, sigue sentado en su asiento durante la misa, a su lado esta un pequeño niño rubio.

-La limosna señor – le extiende el platito.

-Yo no doy nada, largo.

-Dios lo juzgara – el pequeño Naruto de va un poco ofendido.

-Y recuerden que el confesionario se queda abierto para todos aquellos pecadores que quieran confesarse – el albino le sonríe al moreno desde su lugar.

_Recuerdo haber leído algo parecido en , pero creo que borraron ese fic u.u una lastima, en fin, dejen un review que nada les cuesta._

_Bye, mis queridas lectoras amantes del yaoi._


End file.
